


Scared POTTAH?

by Panda_malfoy_93



Series: HALLOWEEN [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Confident Draco Malfoy, Confused Harry Potter, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, Halloween, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pumpkins, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Draco and Harry visit the pumpkin patch to get the pumpkins for Teddy to carve and it turns out to be quite adventurous!Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HALLOWEEN [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Scared POTTAH?

He flooed into Potter's living room to find it empty. After waiting for a while he went to look for him and found him and Teddy in the kitchen. Teddy was on top of the island while Harry wiped his face with a napkin while murmuring something to him. 

"You're welcome Potter, next time you should take me shopping. "  
"Oh Draco! "  
"Dwaco... Uncle Dwaco. "  
"Yes honey bun, come here. "  
He softly lifted up Teddy with a smile on his face and felt Potter staring at him.  
"So honey bun what were you both talking about? "  
"Pup.. Pupki... Pumpkins! "  
"Pumpkins Potter? "  
"Oh yeah we need to get the pumpkins for the Jack-o-lanterns. "  
"Oh I know a field! But it's a bit scary there so you need to stay with your Aunt Granger, alright honey bun? "  
"Scawy? "  
"Yes! With big black crows and spiders! "  
"Spidews? "  
"Yes the place is filled with their webs! "

"So Potter, you coming? "  
"Wh.. What? "  
"Well drop this little bun to Granger's place and we can get the pumpkins and maybe talk? "  
"Ta.. Talk? "  
"Well if you don't want to that's fine I guess... "  
"No! I'll go and we'll get the pumpkins and maybe talk? "  
"Alright, see you at 7? "  
"That late? "  
"Obviously, spooky places are best to visit at night! "  
"Spooky? "  
"Mhm, see you later honey bun, love you. "

Placing a soft kiss on precious Teddy's forehead, he gave a small wink to Potter, staying long enough to see him blush before flooing to the Manor to get ready for the night.

Wearing a soft silk shirt with one of those illegal torn jeans, he messed his hair up lightly before smirking at his reflection. With one last look he flooed over to Potter's living room to find it empty again.  
"Just a minute! ", Potter shouted somewhere from upstairs.

A small smile appearing on his face he walked over to look at the pictures on the wall. Some were of Potter's parents and his godfather along with Teddy's dad and mum. Most of them were of his friends and of the times from Hogwarts and he even found a few pictures of himself along with Teddy's. The one he liked the most was of him and Teddy with flower crowns and him bouncing Teddy in his arms. 

"Draco? "  
"Oh hello Potter you look stunning! "  
"Thanks you too. "  
"Let's go! "

Wrapping his arms around Potter quickly and smiling at the light blush he quickly apparated them to The Place. The stomach gurgling experience still made him think was it worth it or not, but when Potter stumbled into him during landing, it was worth it. 

He heard a gasp from Potter as he looked around them. The dark forest with only some candles floating with all the bats flying was definitely spooky. But he use to come here all the time and after staying in the Manor with that Mouldy snake, he could stay in the forest for the whole night. And the privacy was just a bonus.

"Where exactly are we Draco? "  
"Oh! Forgot to tell you. Just a place where we use to come to get pumpkins when I was little. "  
"When you were little? "  
"Scared Potter? "  
"You wish! Let's go. "

Potter didn't move his hand from his shoulder and that made his chest fill with warmth. He pulled him a bit closer and looked at the blush appearing with adoration. He wanted this warmth by his side forever and wanted their talk to go smooth. And as he was about to ask the question Potter yelped at something before moving closer to his chest. Holding him tighter he let a small laugh escape. 

"Don't worry Potter, there nothing dangerous here. "  
"We can't be sure! "  
"But I am, anyways the pumpkin patch is right there! "  
"Woah! "

In front of them was a huge patch which just had a few pumpkins left but all of them were so huge! Potter was about to go when he caught Potter's hand. 

"I think we should talk first. "  
"Alright."  
"Umm so did you like the charms? "  
"Ch.. Yes.... Of course.. They were beautiful! "  
The adorable blush on Potter's face made him want to kiss him but he controlled himself.  
"You know what that means right? "  
"Actually no. "  
"What? "  
"I.. Just well I want to know, it's not an one-time thing right? "  
"Not at all Potter! I want... I want everything with you.. Even sending off Teddy to Hogwarts together if I'm lucky. "  
"Yea? "  
"Yea."  
"That means you belong to me right? "  
"Only if you belong to me? "

Potter smiled shyly before pulling him for a kiss. And it was everything that he had ever wanted. It was soft, sweet and so full of love. Draco felt he was the luckiest guy at that moment. And parted, looked at each other with shiny eyes before one of them pulled in the other for another kiss. They exchanged a few more kisses before they were breathless. 

"Umm we should get the pumpkins now. "  
"Yea."  
"Let's go love. "

Draco pulled him even closer enjoying the warmth which will hopefully stay forever now and stared at the bushing idiot. His blushing idiot. After a while they were in the patch and he could hear a distant howl. They searched for a while before Potter spotted the perfect pumpkin. 

Excitedly Potter let go of his hand before running to the pumpkin. But when he lifted it up, the pumpkin turned and screamed at him with blazing eyes. Potter quickly let go and reached for his wand before Draco stopped him. 

"Just a minute. "  
Draco casted a revealing spell and the pumpkin turned into none other than the famous Pansy Parkinson.  
"Scared ya! "  
"Not me but my love. "  
"What's going on Draco? "  
"Oh I forgot but Pansy tries to scare me every year and fails everytime. "  
"But I got you this year! "  
"No you didn't. "  
"Umm is this going to happen every year? "  
"Yes! "  
"Yes! "  
Draco laughed at the bewildered expression before pulling him in for another kiss. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy loves his pumpkins as much as he loves his kudos<3


End file.
